Angel from heaven
by Reiya Sapphire
Summary: Naruto seorang ninja biasa berubah menjadi seorang guardian untuk seorang gadis... gimana jadinya ya? please read dan reviewnya ya :D, author baru disini! First FF from Naruto! CH 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Rated : T untuk sekarang :D  
Genre: Fantasy dan Adventure, kemungkinan nanti ada Romance yg agak berated M... Ehe =.="  
Disclaimer : naruto punya masashi - senpai, klo Reiya punya saya, kekuatan atau bisa dibilang equip nya Reiya, terus beberapa karakter yang muncul sebagai summon punya nya SE + Nomura Tetsuya!  
Warning! : bahasa gaje, OOC (jujur author kagak ngerti artinya), bahasa campur, dll! Gak sepenuhnya bahasa Indo! Chara (belom tau siapa) x Author.. Not like? Please like it *plak :p

A/N : hay2, aku muncul lagi :D kali ini naruto #plak  
Reader : kapan selesai itu cerita yang pertama? Udah cerita yang laen aja -_-"  
Author : gomen... ==", author entah kenapa jadi pengen buat cerita yang baru, belum ada ide untuk fanfic yang pertama.  
Silahkan baca! Review nya juga ya :D

**Angel from heaven**

Malam itu, seorang anak laki laki bermata biru langit, berambut blonde dan melawan gravitasi itu sedang berjalan ke arah rumahnya sehabis dia makan bersama teman temannya. Terdapat senyuman di wajahnya yang dihiasi oleh 3 goresan di masing masing pipinya.

"Ah kenyangnya!" Katanya sambil memegang perutnya.

"Naruto!" Panggil seorang anak perempuan berambut soft pink yang berlari dari kejauhan. Ya, nama pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan perempuan itu bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura - chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Haduh.. Kamu itu ceroboh sekali! Sampai meninggalkan dompet mu di kedai, dasar!" Kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan dompet Naruto yang berbentuk katak.

"Gomen.. Gomen Sakura - chan, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan tadi karena terlalu kenyang" kata si rambut jabrik sambil menerima dompetnya itu.

"Lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi! Ah ya, sudah larut malam... Aku harus pulang! Sudah dulu ya Naruto!" Kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu. Dan dibales dengan lambaian tangan Naruto dan berjalan kembali ke arah rumahnya kembali.

Sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya dia pun sampai di rumahnya, tepatnya apartemen nya..

"Hari ini, entah kenapa sangat tenang... Andaikan Sasuke masih disini" kata Naruto sambil mengenang masa lalunya bersama Team7 yang masih lengkap.

_Flashback ~_

_"Aku akan membawamu pulang ke konoha Sasuke! Walaupun harus mengalahkanmu disini!"_

_"Jika kau bisa Naruto!" Sasuke pun berteriak tak kalah kerasnya dari Naruto yang sudah mulai menggunakan chakra merah kyubinya._

_Mereka pun bertarung dengan sengit, menendang, memukul, menggunakan jutsu handalan mereka masing masing, bergerak sangat cepat sehingga tak terlihat oleh mata biasa._

_Pertarungan itu pun berakhir dengan Naruto yang pingsan akibat efek dari chakra merahnya tersebut. Sasuke yang meninggalkan Naruto yang pingsan dan juga ikat kepalanya tersebut._

_End of Flashback ~_

Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu mulai menepukkan pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayolah Naruto! Ini memang sulit, tapi kau bisa membawa nya kembali!" Semangatnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dia pun mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur "tercintanya". Setelah selesai dengan sentuhan terakhirnya (pake topi tidur), dia pun pergi tidur.

**Naruto's Dream POV ~**

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto. Sekarang ia berada di tempat entah itu ruangan atau bukan tapi semuanya serba putih. Saat ini pun, dia juga memakai baju serba putih.

"Naruto." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia pun mencari asal sumber suara tersebut dan ia mendapati seorang wanita cantik, memakai gaun putih panjang, adapun selendang yang kenakan melingkari kedua tangannya tapi, melewati kepalanya dan juga rambut kuningnya yang dihiasi oleh mahkota kecil diatasnya. Naruto pun merasa kalau dia bukan seorang wanita biasa, entah mengapa rasanya seperti seorang ibu. Tapi ia tahu klo itu bukannya ibunya, hanya saja kehangatan seorang ibu terpancar dari dirinya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto kepada sesosok wanita tersebut.

"Aku Cosmos, kau pasti tahu tentangku..." Jawab Cosmos dengan tenang.

Naruto pun mulai berpikir sejenak dan teringat akan buku yang ia baca saat di perpustakaan Konoha. Dalam buku itu tertulis kalau terdapat dua tuhan yang berbeda, pertama adalah Cosmos the Goddess of harmony dan Chaos the Goddess of destroy (jujur author lupa sebutan buat chaos ==").

"Jadi kau, Cosmos-sama? Dewi pencipta dan pelindung?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Dan sang dewi pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Membuat Naruto sedikit blushing.

"Naruto, aku ingin minta tolong" kata sang Dewi to the point.

"Ha? Minta tolong apa?" Tanya Naruto yang terkejut dengan permintaan si Dewi.

"Aku ingin.. Kau menjaganya" kata Cosmos.

"Maksud Cosmos-sama?" Tanya Naruto yang masih bingung dengan pernyataan tadi.

Tiba - tiba saja seorang anak perempuan yang sekiranya seumur dengan Naruto dan hanya saja lebih pendek darinya muncul dari belakang sang dewi. Anak itu mengenakan gaun dengan bagian atas yang agak mengetat dan rok yang mengembang, termasuk lengan bajunya yang berlengan pendek, bagian belakang terdapat pita besar, dan semua itu berwarna putih termasuk sendal heels 2cm yang dipakainya. Kulitnya putih bening tanpa noda ataupun luka, rambut nya yang blonde, lurus dan panjang sepunggung itu, digerai dan menggantung dengan indah dipunggungnya, hanya bagian depan rambutnya yang diikat kebelakang. Poninya yang tidak terlalu panjang itu, memperlihatkan mata biru langit yang indah sama seperti Naruto punya. Hidung yang mancung dan bibirnya yang berwarna merah marun itu, tersenyum. Naruto terpengo dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, anak perempuan itu seperti seorang malaikat.

"Uh... um.. Halo" sapa perempuan tersebut. Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, akhirnya tersadar dan membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ha-halo juga" sapa balik Naruto.

"Nah, Naruto... Aku ingin kau menjaganya untuk sementara" kata Cosmos.

"Eh!? Aku? Kenapa? Lagipula aku tidak tahu namanya" Tanya Naruto kaget dengan permintaan Cosmos.

"Ah iya, namaku Reiya Sapphire, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Reiya. Salam kenal ya Naruto" dia berjalan menuju Naruto dan berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Salam kenal juga... Ah Reiya, apakah kau seorang malaikat?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak sadar akan apa yang ditanya.

"Bukan,, aku seorang warrior tapi berpihak pada kegelapan dan cahaya" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan dada menandakan bukan.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Reiya memiringkan kepalanya mendankan dia tidak mengerti.

"Naruto... Kau pernah baca kan, buku tentang warrior of Light atau bisa dibilang Hero dan warrior of darkness atau bisa dibilang Villain?" Tanya Cosmos

"Ah iya.." Jawab Naruto

"Nah,, Reiya ini merupakan hero dan villain, bisa dibilang dia memihak keduanya karena dia lahir antara cahaya dan kegelapan, untuk sekarang dia berpihak pada hero, karena sebelumnya dia berpihak pada villain. Dia melakukannya agar keseimbangan dunia tetap terjaga. Dia juga memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa hebat. Bisa dibilang, Reiya merupakan makhluk sempurna walaupun ada kekurangannya tapi para God pun masih menyelidikinya." Cosmos menjelaskan. Naruto pun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Nah, untuk itu... Aku ingin kau menjaganya.. Karena kemungkinan di duniamu, teman teman mu akan mengincar nya.. Entah untuk kekuatan atau karena kecantikannya" jelas Cosmos lagi.

"Iyosh! Aku akan menjaganya! Percayakan kepadaku!" Jawab Naruto bersemangat. Reiya tersenyum begitu juga dengan Cosmos.

"Ah iya, satu lagi..." Kata Cosmos dan Naruto pun memperhatikan lagi. "Reiya, dia akan sampai di tempatmu dengan cara agak yang tidak elit" Jujur kali ini Reiya membulatkan matanya.

"Maksud Cosmos-sama?" Tanya Reiya

"Kau akan jatuh di tempat yang agak jauh dari pemukiman penduduk dan sebagai meteor" kata Cosmos santai.

"What the!?" Dan Naruto pun terbangun dari mimpinya.

**End of Naruto's dream ~**

"Tadi itu apa!?" Tanya Naruto yang kemudian duduk di tempat tidurnya. Sekarang sudah pagi sekitar Jam 8 tepat. Naruto pun bangkit dr tempat tidurnya dan berjalan untuk mandi.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian. Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sering ia gunakan. Celana orange yang berbahan jaket dan ada ikatan seperti perban dikaki kanan nya, kaos hitam dibalik jaket orange dan berlengan hitam, tidak lupa ikat kepala yang talinya panjang diikat ke kepalanya dengan lambang konoha yang khas. Sebelum keluar dari rumahnya, dia memakai sepatu atau sendal khusus untuk ninja berwarna hitam.

"Hiyosh! Aku siap memulai hari" katanya pada diri sendiri.

Dia pun keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan jalan sedikit menuju ke ramen Ichiraku tempat biasanya makan. Selama perjalanan dia bertemu dengan teman temannya. Mulai dengan Kiba yang selalu ada anjing besar kesayangan bersamanya, Hinata si pemalu maupun Ino si tukang bunga. Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura memanggil Naruto dari arah kejauhan.

"Naruto!"

"Ah iya, ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto setelah Sakura sampai di tempatnya.

"Tsunade-sama memanggil tim kita untuk menghadapnya segera!" Kata Sakura.

"Ah, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Katanya, kita harus menyelidiki meteor yang jatuh dekat desa kita" jawab Sakura.

Mendengar kata meteor, Naruto pun langsung serius. Dia teringat pesan the God of harmony yang datang ke mimpinya itu.

"Ayo!" Katanya sambil melompat keatas genteng dan melompatinya.

Meanwhile ~

Sasuke's and the geng place

Sasuke baru bangun dari tidurnya di sebuah penginapan (entah dimana ==").

"Ah... Sasuke kau sudah bangun?" Tanya perempuan berambut merah saat melihat si pemuda berambut raven bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas.

"Hey Sasuke, tahu tidak tadi malam ada meteor jatuh dekat dekat sini... Ya bisa dibilang, dekat dengan konoha juga" kata Suigetsu memberitahu.

"Katanya ledakan nya juga menghasilkan kawah yang luas" dilanjutkan dengan Karin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana? Mungkin itu bisa kita pakai... Jarang2 lho ada meteor jatuh ke dunia ini" usul Suigetsu.

Entah karena apa Sasuke pun tertarik dan ingin datang kesana juga,, walaupun tidak terlihat karena dia memakai topeng dinginnya.

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita kesana" sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap siap menuju kesana.

Naruto's and the other place ~

"Jadi, sudah aku sampaikan. Kalian mau menerimanya?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut blonde bermata cokelat berumur 50 tahun walaupun tidak terlihat tua sama sekali.

"Ya, kami menerimanya" jawab Naruto.

"Eh, Naruto tumben sekali kau mau menerimanya?" Tanya Sakura heran. Biasanya Naruto lah yang sering protes. Naruto sama sekali tidak menmpedulikan pertanyaan Sakura, yang ada dipikirannya adalah secepatnya datang kesana dan menemukan Reiya!

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, dan Naruto, cepat selidiki meteor tersebut sebelum orang lain menemukannya!" Perintah Tsunade.

Mereka pun memberi hormat dan menghilang begitu saja.

Next to chapter 2 ~ :3

Jangan lupa Review nya ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Rated : T untuk sekarang :D  
Genre: Fantasy dan Adventure, kemungkinan nanti ada Romance yg agak berated M... Ehe =="  
Disclaimer : naruto punya masashi - senpai, klo Reiya punya saya, kekuatan atau bisa dibilang equip nya Reiya, terus beberapa karakter yang muncul sebagai summon punya nya SE + Nomura Tetsuya! (Final Fantasy)  
Warning! : bahasa gaje, OOC, bahasa campur, dll! Gak sepenuhnya bahasa Indo! Chara (belom tau siapa) x Author.. Not like? Please like it *plak :p

A/N : udah masuk chapter 2 nih . Silahkan baca! Review nya juga ya :D

**Angel from Heaven**

'Whush, Tap, Whush'

Suara lompatan dan pijakan diatas dahan pohon oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawannya. Kali ini Naruto yang memimpin perjalanan nya. Kawan-kawan Naruto merasa heran dengan dirinya saat ini.

'Tap, Whush'

"Naruto... Kau kenapa sih? Kok kau jalannya buru-buru banget?" Tanya Sakura sambil melompat dari dahan pohon. Lagi, pertanyaan Sakura tidak dijawab nya. Dia masih fokus dengan apa yang sedang ditujunya.

**Meanwhile ~**

Di tempat meteor jatuh, Sasuke dan kawan kawannya sudah sampai sana duluan.

"Jadi... Ini meteornya?" Tanya Suigetsu melihat kawah yang jari jarinya sudah hampir 12 meter (berarti diameternya 24). Di tengahnya, terdapat meteor yang sangat besar kemungkinan diameter besarnya mencapai mencapai 6 meter.

"Uaah... Gede banget!" Kata Karin. Norak. Saat mereka sudah mulai mendekati meteor tersebut.

"Wow..." Suigetsu lagi.

Sasuke pun memperhatikan meteor tersebut dengan seksama. Ia sendiri juga merasa kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, hanya saja wajahnya yang dingin tidak memperlihatkan bahwa dia sedang kagum dengan meteor saat ini.

"Biar aku yang memeriksa, benda ini berguna untuk kita atau nggak." kata Jungo (AN : mm... ==" bener gak sih namanya? Pengikutnya Sasuke yg cowok badannya gede itu?), menawarkan dirinya.

"Hn." Jawab sang Uchiha singkat dan jelas.

Jungo mendekati meteor tersebut dan menyentuh dengan kedua tangannya. Ia pun mulai berkonsentrasi. Tiba - tiba saja, tim Kakashi sudah datang.

"Sasuke!" Kata Sakura terkejut melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven, poninya yang panjang sudah hampir menutupi matanya, dan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu kecuali kepalanya.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Sasuke dengan dinginnya melihat_ "mantan"_ teman lamanya tersebut.

"Jangan kau dekati meteor itu Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto.

"Ha! Memangnya kenapa, bocah?" Balas Suigetsu.

"Sasuke! Ayo kita pulang!" Teriak Sakura.

"Ha? Kalau Sasuke gak mau gimana? Itu kan keputusannya dia" jawab Karin.

"He! Tante Tante! Aku tidak berbicara denganmu!" balas Sakura dari kejauhan.

_'Twitch'_  
Satu kedutan muncul di kepala Karin.

"Tante kau bilang!? Kau yang nenek nenek!" Jawab Karin gak kalah nyolotnya.

_'Twitch Twitch'_  
Dua kedutan muncul di pipi dan kepala Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka berduapun adu mulut dari jarak yang berjauhan.

"Sasuke, tidak ada yang bisa kita manfaatkan dari meteor ini." kata Jungo setelah selesai memeriksa meteor tersebut.

"Berarti... Ini hanya meteor buangan ya?" Kata Karin dengan muka 'not interested'

Naruto jalan mendekati meteor tersebut, Sasuke cs mulai melakukan sikap siaga mereka masing masing. Tapi yang dilakukan Naruto hanyalah menyentuh meteor tersebut. Lalu ia menutup matanya.

_'Reiya...'_

_'Ah... Naruto akhirnya kau datang juga!' Jawab Reiya._

_'Ah,, kau bisa mendengarnya?' Tanya Naruto._

_'Aku lupa kalau sementara kita bisa mengobrol dalam jarak jauh maupun dekat.' Jawab Reiya._

_'Jadi... kau mau keluar?' Tanya Naruto_

_'Iya... Aku sudah berjam jam disini.' Jawab Reiya._

_'Lalu... Bagaimana cara membukanya?' Tanya Naruto lagi._

_'Kata Cosmos-sama, meteor ini dapat dibuka jika kau mengalirkan chakra mu ke meteor ini.' jawabnya._

_'Baiklah aku coba.'_

Naruto lalu membuka matanya, ia pun segera mengumpulkan semua chakra yang ia miliki dan mengalirkannya ke meteor tersebut. Orang orang yang ada disana memperhatikannya termasuk Sasuke cs. Disekeliling Naruto, chakra biru terlihat keluar dari tubuhnya lalu berganti dengan chakra merah. Tiba - tiba saja meteor tersebut terbuka. Asap putih mengepul dimana mana. Membuat Naruto dan yang lain harus menutup matanya kecuali Sasuke.

Asap pun menghilang, dan digantikan munculnya seorang perempuan berkulit putih bening tanpa noda ataupun luka, rambut nya yang blonde, lurus dan panjang sepunggung itu, digerai dan menggantung dengan indah dipunggungnya, hanya bagian depan rambutnya yang diikat kebelakang. Poninya yang tidak terlalu panjang itu, memperlihatkan mata biru langit yang indah, hidung yang mancung dan bibirnya yang berwarna merah marun. Bajunya masih sama seperti yang ia kenakan di dalam mimpi Naruto kecuali, roknya yang agak yang selutut memperlihatkan kaki jengjangnya yang mulus.

Semua yang disana terpengo melihat sang gadis yang keluar dari meteor tersebut kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang entah karena topengnya atau... Ah, lupakan.

Gadis itupun berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Mm... Naruto?" Suara nya yang merdu terdengar oleh semua orang disana. "Mereka teman temanmu?" Tanya nya melihat keseliling termasuk melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke masih tetap dengan wajah yang dingin.

"Ah ya, mereka teman temanku... Kau juga pasti tahu nama mereka kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya aku tau mereka... Yang berambut pink namanya Sakura, cowok kulit putih itu namanya Sai, sedangkan yang pake masker namanya Kakashi. Benar kan?" Tanya nya.

Naruto mengangguk menandakan jawaban Reiya benar semua. Sakura menarik baju Naruto dan berbisik ke telinganya.

"Naruto, dari mana dia tahu nama kita semua?" Tanya nya.

"Kau juga akan tahu nantinya." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Mm... Kalau yang disana itu... Siapa?" Tanya Reiya lagi.

"Oh, mereka bukan siapa siapa" jawab Sai.

"Oh begitu." Reiya melihat ke arah Sasuke cs dan mendekatinya.

**Sasuke's POV ~**

Wanita itu mendekat ke arah kami. Hanya perasaan ku atau memang dia sangat... Cantik.

'Ah, tidak mungkin... Ini halusinusi ku saja pasti!' batin ku.

**End of Sasuke's POV ~**

Reiya mendekat dan berhenti di depan Sasuke.

"Hmm... Yang berbadan besar namanya Jungo, yang pakai kacamata namanya Karin." Terlihat dia berpikir sejenak "yang membawa pedang besar namanya Suigetsu, dan... Kau namanya Sasuke." Katanya sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke jelas.

Reiya maju selangkah lagi dan mereka pun berjarak sangat tapi tidak terlalu dekat. Reiya masih harus mengadahkan kepalanya walaupun sudah memakai heels 2cm Tiba-tiba saja Reiya menyentuh pipi kiri Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya yang mulus.

"Kau... Terluka..." Kata Reiya, terlihat wajah sedih dan iba saat kedua bola mata safir itu menatap bola mata onyx milik Sasuke.

_'Apa apan ini...? Jantungku terasa aneh... Dan tangannya terasa sangat... Nyaman.'_ Batin Sasuke yang masih dengan wajah dinginnya.

Angin berhembus sangat kencang menyibak rambut Reiya membuatnya tambah mempesona. Angin yang berhembus itu pun juga membuat aroma tubuhnya sampai tercium oleh Sasuke.

"Ah... Dasar angin!" kata Reiya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sasuke yang putih itu.

_'Aromanya berbeda... Seperti aroma... surga... Ah! Sial! Kenapa jadi terposona gini!?'_ Batin Sasuke lagi.

Angin berhenti berhembus membuat rambut Reiya jatuh dengan indahnya. Lalu ia pun memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke! Ah ya, bisakah sekali saja kau tersenyum? Aku tau memang banyak kenangan pahit selama kehidupan mu ini... Ah ya, selalu ingat kalau teman mu akan selalu ada untukmu even you are Hero or Villain." katanya. Bibir merah marunnya tersenyum. Lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan kawan kawannya.

Sampai di tempat Naruto cs, ia pun tersenyum lagi.

"Ayo kita ke Konoha. Aku harus bertemu dengan pemimpin kalian" kata Reiya.

"Yaaah... Baiklah. Sebelum itu, apa kau bisa melompat dari pohon ke pohon?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Gak bisa" jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas. Naruto cs sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang menggendongnya!" Kata Sai menawarkan diri.

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang menggendongnya!" Kata Kakashi (lho!?).

"Reiya, kamu ini sebenarnya siapa? Apa kamu alien atau malaikat? Soalnya aneh ada malaikat keluar dari meteor." Tanya Sakura.

"Aku bukan alien apalagi malaikat," jawabnya satu tangannya melambaikan cepat disamping kepalanya. "Aku seorang warrior."

"Warrior?" Tanya Sakura.

"Nanti saja di konoha aku jelaskan." Kata Naruto sambil menggendong Reiya di punggungnya.

Mereka semua (kecuali Naruto) memutar bola matanya lalu melompat ke atas pohon.

**Sasuke's Place ~**

Setelah melihat kepergian mereka, Sasuke pun pergi ke arah berlawanan dan lompat ke atas pohon. Disusul dengan teman temannya.

"Hey, gadis tadi cantik yah?" Kata Suigetsu memecah keheningan.

'Tap, Whush'

"Rasanya dia seperti seorang malaikat... Aneh ya?" Karin.

"Saat aku memeriksa meteor tadi, aku tidak menemukan tanda kehidupan. Tapi, kenapa ada orang di dalamnya?" Kali ini Jungo.

'Tap, Whush'

"Hei Sasuke... Kau juga berpendapat begitu kan?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia masih bergulat dengan pikiran nya atau bisa dibilang melamun, bahasa gaulnya bengong.

_'Aku tau memang banyak kenangan pahit selama kehidupan mu ini... Ah ya, selalu ingat kalau teman mu akan selalu ada untukmu even you are Hero or Villain.'_

Sasuke masih mengenang apa yang dikatakannya dan juga senyumannya sebelum ia kembali ke tempat Naruto.

_'Aku... Menyukainya? Tidak mungkin! Dan apa maksudnya itu? Mengajakku pulang ke konoha? Ha! Tidak mungkin'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Awas ada...!" Seru Karin dan Suigetsu berbarengan.

Belum sempat mereka berdua menyelesaikan kata kata mereka Sasuke sudah menabrak pohon ==".

Dia terjatuh dan untungnya dia mendarat tepat dikaki nya (kayak kucing -_-").

"Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Karin.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab menandakan iya, walaupun kita tahu kalau ada benjol besar di kepalanya.

"Kau bengong, Sasuke." Ucap Jungo.

Karin dan Suigetsu membelakkan matanya, tidak percaya kalau orang sekeren Sasuke ternyata sedang bengong.

"Untuk sementara kita beristirahat dulu disini." Kata Sasuke, dingin tapi memerintah.

"Inikan masih pagi!" Protes Suigetsu.

"Biarin aja! Dasar bodoh! Dia kan ketua!" Kata Karin, sebel, menjitak kepala Suigetsu.

"Ah ya, sepertinya kalian pergi saja duluan, Aku menyusul kalian." Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Jawab Karin.

Karin, Jungo dan Suigetsu pun pergi kearah tempat yang dituju. Sedangkan Sasuke malah duduk di tempat ia berdiri tadi.

Dengan posisi setengah bersilang (kaki kiri ditekukin kayak duduk bersila itu, kaki kanan diberdiriin), dia juga bersender pada sebuah pohon. Ia memegang pipi bekas disentuh oleh sang gadis blonde. Sentuhannya masih berasa di pipinya. Ia menutup matanya. Mengingat kembali saat dia memegang pipi nya.

_'Kau... Terluka...' Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa kesedihan dan iba._

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. _'Bagaimana... Dia tahu kalau aku sedang terluka?'_ Batin Sasuke sambil memegang tempat jantung nya berdenyut (hati! susah amet sih ngomong nya thor -_-").

Akhirnya Sasuke pun berdiri dan menyusul teman teman nya.

Next to chapter 3 ~

Review nya jangan lupa! (^o^)/

Special thanks to :

1. Uzumaki julianti-san : makasih udah mau menjadi orang yang pertama mereview cerita ku ^^

2. Fran Fry Kun : update :D

3. AN Narra : makasih udah mau baca ^^ rasanya di jagain seorang Naruto tuh.. kayak terbang kelangit ke tujuh terus ketemu lumba-lumba, membentuk hati karena hidup banyak rasa... maka coffe... *plak* woy yang serius!/ hmm... walaupun naruto jadi guardian, tapi kekuatan Reiya (Author) melebihi kekuatannya dia :D!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated : T untuk sekarang :D****  
****Genre: Fantasy dan Adventure, kemungkinan nanti ada Romance yg agak berated M... Ehe =="****  
****Disclaimer : naruto punya masashi - senpai, klo Reiya punya saya, kekuatan atau bisa dibilang equip nya Reiya, terus beberapa karakter yang muncul sebagai summon punya nya SE + Nomura Tetsuya! (Final Fantasy)****  
****Warning! : bahasa gaje, OOC (mungkin :/), bahasa campur, dll! Gak sepenuhnya bahasa Indo! Typo bertebaran (˚****°)ʃ Chara (belom tau siapa) x Author.. Not like? Please like it *plak :p******

**A/N : chapter 3! Wah, stok ide udah mulai berkurang makanya lama -,-a****  
****Gomen! . R'n'R please :3**

**Angel from heaven**

Naruto dan kawan kawan sudah sampai di desa konohagakure dengan keadaan selamat sentosa. Reiya turun dari punggung Naruto.

"Akhirnya sampai juga!" Kata Naruto. 'Kretek' Naruto pun merenggangkan ototnya karna kelamaan menggendong Reiya.

"Terimakasih Naruto." Ucap Reiya seraya tersenyum lembut.

Naruto yang masih merenggangkan ototnya pun berhenti dan tersenyum kembali kearah Reiya "Jangan sungkan..."

"Nona..." Ucap Kakashi yang tidak mengetahui nama Reiya dari awal pertemuan.

"Panggil aku Reiya, Kakashi-san." Kata Reiya seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah Reiya, kalau begitu kita akan ke kantor hokage-sama dulu." Lanjut Kakashi. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Reiya. Mereka semua pun menuju ke kantor hokage.

**Hokage's Officer place ~**

_'Tok tok'__  
_  
"Masuk!" Perintah sang Hokage yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Masuklah tim Kakashi dan juga Reiya, sang hokage mengkerutkan alisnya saat melihat si gadis blonde datang bersama tim Kakashi.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya sang Hokage.

"Begini, saat kami datang ke sana, kami sudah didahului oleh tim Sasuke." Kakashi menjelaskan. Hokage yang mengetahui penyebab mereka disana pun, tidak merasa kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu... Uhh... Seorang gadis keluar dari dalam meteor itu." Lanjut Kakashi yang bingung harus menjelaskan kalau Reiya keluar dari meteor itu.

Hokage kali ini mengkerutkan alisnya lagi. "Maksudmu?" Tanyanya yang mengartikan tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya..."

"Biar aku yang menjelaskannya, Kakashi-kun." Ucap Reiya sebelum Kakashi menyelesaikan kata2 nya.

Reiya maju mendekati meja sang hokage. Lalu ia memberikan senyuman sapaan. "Selamat pagi, Hokage-san."

"Hn." Jawab sang Hokage.

"Jadi, yang dimaksud gadis Kakashi-san itu adalah saya." Lanjut Reiya.

Sang hokage masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan dengan si gadis blonde.

"Hah..." Reiya menghela nafas. "Tsunade kau pasti tahu tentangku. Namaku Reiya Sapphire." Lanjutnya.

Sang Hokage yang mendengar nama si gadis blonde langsung membulatkan matanya termasuk Shizune yang ada disana.

"Tidak mungkin!" Shizune.

"Jadi, legenda kuno itu benar-benar nyata?" Tsunade yang masih tidak percaya siapa yang didepannya.

"Mm... Legenda?" Sakura kali ini bertanya. Terlihat di wajahnya bingung. Sama seperti Sai dan Kakashi. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto karena dia tahu tentang legenda itu.

"Sakura... Ingat tidak waktu kita ke perpustakaan Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk menandakan ia masih mengingatnya.

"Nah, waktu itu aku menunjukkan buku yang waktu itu aku baca. Tapi, kau sepertinya tidak tertarik. Padahal buku yang waktu itu aku tunjukkan adalah buku yang isinya tentang berbagai macam legenda kuno. Waktu itu aku membaca tentang legenda pertarungan antar dewa." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Dan seorang warrior yang memihak keduanya, warrior itu seorang perempuan bernama Reiya Sapphire. Setiap pertarungan antar Dewa itu, dia akan selalu memihak pada salah satunya dan selalu bergantian. Itu sudah berlangsung sebelum desa ini terbentuk." Kali ini Shizune yang melanjutkan.

"Walaupun sudah berlangsung lama, tapi setelah selesai peperangan itu aku akan mati. Kemudian, akan dihidupkan kembali." Jelas Reiya.

"Ma... Mati!?" Sakura.

Reiya hanya mengangguk. "Tapi, aku akan dibangkitkan kembali jika ada peperangan lagi."

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa tujuanmu datang ke dunia kami?" Tsunade bertanya.

"Kalau soal itu... Aku masih belum tau apa tujuan ku datang ke sini. Karena aku hanya dikirim oleh Cosmos-sama." Jawab Reiya. "Dan untuk itu..." Reiya melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku akan menjadi guardian nya selama dia berada di dunia kita." Tukas Naruto.

"Kau yakin Naruto?" Tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja! Cosmos-sama sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjadi guardiannya." Jawab Naruto semangat.

"Hn. Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian bisa pergi sekarang." Ucap Tsunade.

"Baik!" Jawab tim7 dan mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu secepat kilat termasuk Reiya yang dipegang oleh Naruto.

Mereka semua sudah berada di luar kantor hokage dan memutuskan untuk berpisah. Sakura kembali ke kantor hokage untuk mendalami ilmu pengobatannya, Kakashi dan Sai?entahlah mereka menghilang kemana dan tinggal Naruto dan Reiya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik tangan Reiya mengajaknya sambil berlari.

"Hey, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Reiya agak sedikit berteriak.

"Sekarangkan sudah siang, karena tadi tidak sarapan pagi, makanya aku mengajakmu ke tempat makan favoritku! Lagipula kan aku guardian mu. Jadi, kamu gak boleh jauh-jauh dariku." Jawab Naruto, tanpa disadari Naruto, terlihat sedikit garis merah di ke dua pipinya si gadis blonde.

Mereka pun terus berlari dan sampailah di kedai ramen Ichiraku.

"Disini?" Tanya Reiya setelah sampai di kedai.

"Iyap! Ini tempat makan favorit ku! Ramen terenak di dunia!" Jawab Naruto. "Biar aku yang traktir, kau belum makan kan?" Naruto bertanya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Reiya.

Mereka berduapun masuk ke kedai.

"Wah... Naruto, tumben kau datang terlambat?" Tanya sang pemilik ramen.

"Ehehe.. Iya. Tadi ada misi mendadak dari Tsunade-sama." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum khas nya dia.

"Wah... Siapa dia, Naruto? Sepertinya dia baru di desa ini. Pacar mu yah?" Tanya anak perempuan pemilik kedai tersebut. Seketika wajah Naruto langsung blushing termasuk Reiya.

"Bu-bukan... Dia hanya temanku saja kok." Elak Naruto.

"I-iya, itu benar... Aku baru disini, ka-karena hanya Naruto yang aku kenal, la-lalu di-dia mengajakku berkeliling desa." Jawab Reiya gugup.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu... Untuk pendatang baru kami, kita memberikan ramen gratis!" Ucap si pemilik ramen agak sedikit semangat.

"Wah... A-Arigatou!" Jawab Reiya.

"Tidak untuk Naruto!" Lanjut si pemilik ramen.

"Yah... Jangan begitu paman! Ayolah... Kumohon...!" Rengek Naruto (ngambek ceritanya dia :D *digampar Naruto).

"Iya... Iya... Baiklah, kau juga ikut di gratiskan." Ucap pemilik kedai.

"Horeeeeee!" Teriak Naruto girang.

Mereka berdua pun makan ramen yang di berikan gratis oleh pemilik kedai Ichiraku. Ramen nya tidak terlalu banyak dan juga tidak terlalu sedikit tapi pas untuk membuat mereka berdua kenyang. Tapi, kali ini, Naruto tidak menambah ramennya.

"Selesai! Terimakasih paman!" Ucap mereka berdua.

"Ya sama-sama." Jawab si pemilik ramen dan putrinya.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kedai ramen Ichiraku untuk melanjutkan perjalanan keliling desa mereka dan bertemu teman-teman Naruto. Hmm... Seperti yang bisa kalian duga hampir seluruh teman-teman Naruto terkagum melihat Reiya, apalagi setelah tentang legenda itu menyebar. Dan tibalah sore hari, eh, bisa dibilang petang hari. Reiya dan Naruto sedang berada di atas atap gedung hokage sambil memakan es krim dan menikmati pemandangan matahari tenggelam.

"Naruto?"

"Ya?" Jawab Naruto.

"Hari kan sudah hampir malam," Reiya agak sedikit basa-basi.

"Iya... Terus?" Naruto yang masih melihat ke arah sunset.

"Aku tidur dimana?" Lanjut Reiya santai.

Hening.

Hening.

He...

"Eh!? Oh iya ya! Aku lupa kalau kamu cewek!" Terdengar teriakan yang sangat keras ke penjuru desa (halah.. Teriak nya gede amet *plak)

Reiya sweatdrop.

"Lalu... Harus gimana?"

"Ah! Kita tanya Tsunade-sama. Mungkin dia punya solusinya!" Usul Naruto.

"Mm.. Baiklah..." Jawab Reiya seraya berdiri yang diikuti oleh Naruto.

Mereka berduapun berjalan ke arah ruangan kantor Hokage.

"Permisi..." Sapa Naruto setelah sampai di depan pintu ruang kantor hokage.

"Masuk!" Jawab si hokage. Masuklah si kembar blonde berbeda gender itu pun masuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mmm... Begini, hari kan sudah malam," Naruto sedikit berbasa basi "Reiya sebaiknya tidur dimana?"

"Ya... Tinggal di rumahmu lah... Dimana lagi?" Jawab Tsunade singkat dan padat masih mengerjakan tugasnya.

Hening.

Hening

Hen...

"Apa!?" Teriak Naruto dan Reiya berbarengan,

"Tempat tidurku cuma satu dan lagi pula berantakan!" Teriak Naruto.

"Dan lagi kami beda gender!" Sambung Reiya yang berteriak juga.

"Itu bukan masalahku! Sekarang keluar dari ruangan ini!" Perintah Tsunade berteriak yang membuat kembar blonde harus lari.

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah apartemen Naruto. Diantara mereka hanya muka Naruto yang terlihat terpuruk. Sedangkan Reiya? Well, dia tenang-tenang aja.

'Bagaimana ini!? Aku belum pernah ngajak cewek masuk ke rumahku. Padahal kan Sakura aja gak aku izinin masuk ke kamarku gara-gara kamarku berantakan!' Batin Naruto.

Sementara Naruto yang berkutik dengan pikirannya, Reiya terlihat asyik melihat toko-toko yang berjualan ditemani dengan cahaya lampu terang di setiap sudut toko saat hari benar-benar sudah gelap. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan itu tapi perhatian mereka terpusat dengan Reiya setiap kali mereka melewati si kembar blonde ataupun saat mereka berdua melewati mereka. Tak terasa, Naruto sudah sampai di apartemennya, lebih tepatnya di depan kamarnya. (An : cepet yah mereka jalannya :o)

"Sudah sampai!" Seru Naruto sambil menyalakan lampu setelah mereka sudah ada di dalam kamar. Lampu pun menyala dan memperlihatkan kamar yang err... kapal pecah. Baju-baju yang berserakan, serpihan-serpihan keripik(?), dan bungkus makanan yang belum dibuang. Wajah Reiya yang terlihat terkejut dan wajah Naruto yang err... gak enak hati kalau dibilang sih...

"Maaf ya berantakan." Ucap Naruto seraya merapikan kamarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Reiya seraya membantu Naruto. Akhirnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu 1 jam untuk membersihkan kamar Naruto. Itupun belum termasuk mencuci baju nya Naruto karena kan udah malem.. Masa nyuci malem-malem sih!?

Dan jadilah kamar yang rapih dan bersih! Iyaaay! *plak  
back to story ~

"Haah.. Selesai juga!" Ucap Naruto seraya mengelap keringatnya. Tampak kilau-kilauan cahaya dari kamar itu. (Efek ceritanya :v) dan Reiya hanya tersenyum.

"Ah! Berkeringat sekali! Kau mau mandi duluan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mm... Kau saja duluan, aku habis kau mandinya." Jawab Reiya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Naruto seraya mengambil baju tidur kesayangannya dan handuknya. Dan Naruto pun masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Reiya memastikan kalau Naruto sudah ada di dalam kamar mandi, ia pun memutuskan mandi juga. Ets, jangan salah kira lho (-_-)/! Reiya mandi hanya dengan sekejap mata dan ia pun sudah menjadi bersih. Dan sudah dilengkapi dengan baju tidurnya.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, Naruto baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Uap mengebul keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Haah... Segarnya..." Ucap Naruto. " Sekarang giliranmu..." lanjut Naruto.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah mandi tadi." Jawab Reiya seraya tersenyum dan kembali menonton TV kembali.

"Heh? Kapan?" Tanya Naruto seraya duduk disebelah Reiya.

"Tadi..." Jawab si gadis blonde singkat dan padat tapi gak jelas.

Karena gak mau memperperpanjang urusan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur karena hari sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam. Dan si kembar blonde pun tidur GAK satu tempat tidur. Naruto tidur di kasur tambahan untuk bawah, sedangkan Reiya tidur di kasur Naruto.

Next chapter 4 :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Fantasy dan Adventure klo mau ada romance juga boleh :3**

**Disclaimer : naruto punya masashi - senpai, klo Reiya punya saya, kekuatan atau bisa dibilang equip nya Reiya, terus beberapa karakter yang muncul sebagai summon (rencananya) punya nya SE (Final Fantasy)**

**Warning! : bahasa gaje, OOC (mungkin :/), bahasa campur, dll! Gak sepenuhnya bahasa Indo! Typo bertebaran, Chara (rahasia) x Author.. Not like? Please like it *plak :p**

**A/N : gara-gara UN sih! ,**

**Makanya telat buat nge update chapter baru.. Gomenasai (_")**

**Oh ya, namanya disini hampir banyak yang diubah, dan juga ini fic pertama berantem ku :D**

**Special thanks for yang udah mau nge review ^^**

**Fran Fryn Kun : hehe... Iya ^^" kemungkinan dalam pikiranku endingnya bakalan seperti itu, tapi, bisa juga berubah ending ny seiring berjalannya cerita :D**

**Lion : oke,, nanti aku usahakan ^^**

**Swilder : sip.. Sip :3**

**AN NARA : hehe... Iya ^^ aku ngetiknya dari hape makanya ada kata-kata yang mirip sms. **

**Sip udah aku jawab :D Read & Review nya lagi yah :D**

**Angel from heaven**

Cahaya matahari yang cerah mengintip dari balik jendela kamar Naruto yang ditutupi oleh tirai putih.

_'Kring... Kring...'_

Bel berbunyi dengan nyaringnya di pagi itu yang sudah menunjukkan jam 8 pagi.

"Naru-kun... Bangun! Udah pagi! Hoaam..." Ucap Reiya seraya mengucek matanya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Mmmm... 5 menit lagi!" Ucap Naruto sambil menutupi badannya dengan selimut.

"Ayo bangun, Naru-kun!" Ucap Reiya sambil narik selimutnya Naruto. Dan pertarungan tarik menarik selimut itu pun sangat sengit (Author : kayak perang aja -_-). Tiba-tiba saja si gadis blonde mendapatkan sebuah ide yang bisa membuat Naruto bangun.

Reiya sejenak menutup matanya untuk berkonsentrasi. Dan..

"Water!"

_'Brush'_

Seketika badan Naruto basah oleh air yang banyak sampai membuat Naruto bangun saking kagetnya.

"Uwwaaah! Hujan!" Teriak Naruto, langsung duduk dengan mata kaget. Sedangkan yang menyebabkan si jinchuriki bangun, hanya bisa ngakak ria.

"Kok nyiram pake air sih, Rei-chan?"

"Ha... Habis, ka-kau... tidak mau bangun sih." Jawab Reiya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Hu-uh!" Ucap Naruto dengan memasang tampang cemberutnya.

"Udah ah... Aku mau mandi dulu." Reiya jalan dan berhenti. "Aku pinjem handuk!"

_'Gedubrak'_

"Ada di lemari..." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk lemarinya.

"Arigatou!" Ucap Reiya setelah selesai ngambil handuk di lemari dan ngebirit ke kamar mandi.

**15 menit kemudian ~**

Reiya keluar dari kamar mandi sudah menggunakan pakaiannya. Kali ini, ia memakai celana pendek sedengkul, bagian kanan dan kirinya terdapat tali yang udah nempel dari sananya dan diikat pita, bagian belakang celananya ada kain panjang dari atas celananya sampai kaki begitupun depannya hanya saja pendek, yang semuanya itu di selang selingin sama warna hitam dan putih, juga menggunakan baju serotan pada bagian tengahnya yang berwarna putih, dan lengan pendek yang tidak terlalu pendek (A/N : kira-kira diatas siku) berwarna hitam.*

"Wow!" Naruto takjub

"Kenapa?" Tanya Reiya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya pake handuk dan juga berjalan ke arah jemuran handuk di luarnya. Cuek.

"Dapet dari mana tuh baju?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kasih tau gak yah?"

'_Gedubrak'_ Naruto jungkir balik ke dua kalinya.

"Ya udah deh, aku mau mandi dulu!"

"Oke!"

Naruto pun masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan kamar yang masih berantakan. Mau gak mau, Reiya membereskan kamar nya Naruto.

**10 menit kemudian ~**

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan baju khasnya begitupun juga Reiya yang selesai membereskan kamar Naruto.

"Habis ini aku ada latihan... Rei-chan mau ikut?" Tanya Naruto.

"Boleh... Aku juga pengen tahu latihan untuk guardian ku kayak gimana..." Jawab Reiya. Mendengar jawaban Reiya, Naruto sedikit blushing mengingat dia seorang penjaga untuk seorang gadis yang cantik bagai malaikat walaupun aslinya seorang warrior.

"Naru-kun! Kok bengong?" Tanya Reiya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Naruto yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ah... Gak... Kita makan dulu ya sebelum latihan." Usul Naruto.

"Sip.. "

Dan mereka berdua pun keluar dari rumah Naruto. Reiya kali ini memakai sepatu bertali warna hitam dan warna putih pada talinya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kedai ramen langganan Naruto. Untuk kali ini, mereka mesti bayar. (A/N : ya iyalah.. Masa' mau gratisan mulu -_-) 10 menit kemudian mereka selesai makan dan menuju tempat latihan Naruto. Disana sudah ada Kakashi, dan Sakura. Kali ini, si pengendali kayu tidak hadir

"Ah... Sakura-chan, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Naruto setelah mereka sampai di tempat latihan Naruto yang luasnya segede apaan tau. Banyak pohon dan tanah yang retak akibat latihannya Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto! Aku kesini diminta Kakashi untuk menemani mu untuk latihan kali ini." Jawab Sakura.

"Halo Rei-chan!" Sapa Kakashi yang tersenyum walaupun yang kelihatan di matanya doang.

"Halo juga Kakashi-san!" Jawab Reiya seraya tersenyum.

"Nah.. Ayo kita mulai latihannya sekarang Naruto!" Perintah Kakashi.

"Yosh!" Jawab Naruto.

Sementara Naruto dan Kakashi latihan, Sakura dan Reiya melihat mereka berdua dari pinggir dan mulai mengobrol banyak. Mulai dari Sakura yang menceritakan asal usul desa sampai Reiya yang menceritakan pertempuran antar dewa dan juga para pejuangnya yang membuat Sakura agak bingung menanggapinya.

Tanpa terasa hampir 2 jam mereka menunggu Kakashi dan Naruto latihan. Dan tibalah disaat para cowok ke capek an dan memutuskan untuk istirahat.

"Haah... Melelahkan!" Ucap Naruto sambil menyatap onigiri yang Sakura bawa. Mereka berempat sudah duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Sakura, kau tidak latihan?" Tanya Reiya.

"Uhm... Tidak, aku ahli ninja medis." Jawab Sakura.

"Tapi kan kekuatan mu hebat Sakura-chan! Bisa memecahkan batu berkeping keping." Cerocos Naruto yang dibales death glare oleh Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja, Reiya berdiri.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita coba bertarung?" Tanya Reiya.

_'Brush..'_ Air teh yang muncrat dari mulut Kakashi yang untung gak diliat sama yang lain.

"Eh?!" Tanya Sakura.

"Ayolah..." Pinta Reiya sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa." Reiya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Sakura mau tidak mau menuruti perimintaan Reiya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan sampai ke tempat tadi Naruto latihan.

"Tidak apa-apa nih, Rei-chan?" Tanya Sakura kedua kalinya.

"Iya... Gak apa-apa kok." Jawab Reiya sambil menggunakan sarung tangan karetnya yang berwarna hitam. Begitupun Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun memasang kuda-kuda nya masing-masing.

"Siap?" Tanya Sakura. Dan dibales anggukan oleh Reiya.

Sakura pun mulai berlari ke arah Reiya, dia mengajukan pukulannya ke arah Reiya dan berhasil dihindar oleh Reiya dengan merunduk dan mulai membalasnya dengan pukulan. Sakura terlempar tidak jauh dari tempat bertarungnya.

"Sakuraaaa... jangan sampai kalah!" Teriak Naruto.

"Naruto, berisik!" Teriak Sakura. Ia pun membetulkan sarung tangannya mendandakan ia mulai serius.

Mendadak, Sakura menyerang Reiya, kali ini ia benar-benar memakai kekuatan ninja nya sehingga tanpa sadar, dia sudah ada di belakang Reiya dan menghantamkan tinjuannya. Beruntung, Reiya menyadari kehadiran Sakura dan bisa menghindarinya dengan bergeser beberapa senti sehingga Sakura hanya mengenai udara kosong dan akhirnya menyentuh tanah. Dan tanah yang terkena tinjuan tangan Sakura, retak sepanjang 10 meter kemudian hancur (A/N : tau kan tenaga nya Sakura kayak apa? Author agak susah ngejelasinnya).

Naruto dan Kakashi yang melihatnya langsung tercengang.

'Di... Dia serius!' batin Naru dengan muka memutih.

'Untung gak kena... Klo kena bisa kita dimarahin abis-abisan sama hokage.' batin Kakashi dengan ekspresi yang sama kayak Naruto.

"Uwaah! Hebat!" Teriak Reiya takjub.

"Ini masih belum apa-apa..."Ucap Sakura seraya mulai menyerang Reiya kembali. Dengan cepat Sakura memukul Reiya, Reiya yang lengah, langsung membuat pertahanan dengan kedua tangannya membentuk silang sebagai tameng dia dan terkena hantaman Sakura. Ia terpental jauh, lebih jauh dari pukulan Reiya tadi. Reiya menahan pentalannya untuk tidak lebih jauh lagi dengan kedua kakinya.

"Tenaga mu hebat!" Seru Reiya sambil mengacungkan jempol nya. Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Giliran ku!" Ucap Reiya seraya mulai menyerang Sakura. Sekejap dia sudah ada di depan Sakura dan memukulnya. Sakura yang terkena pukulan Reiya, terlempar jauh. Sakura menyerang balik.

Pertarungan atau mereka bilang latihan berlangsung sangat sengit. Sampai-sampai duo cewek itu nggak nyadar makanan nya habis diembat oleh Kakashi dan Naruto yang asik nonton pertarungan mereka berdua.

Sore pun tiba!

_'Kaaak... Kaak...' _

Burung lewat ceritanya.

Terlihat dua orang perempuan yang udah ngos - ngosan, penuh peluh keringat, pakaian + badan yang udah kotor, dan juga sekelilingnya yang berantakan karena kekuatan mereka sama kuatnya.

"Nggak nyangka... Ternyata... seorang warrior... bisa sekuat ini..." Ucap Sakura masih dalam posisi kuda - kudanya.

"Haah... Haah... Kau juga... Nggak nyangka, aku harus memakai level 10 ku..." Jawab Reiya. Ia pun melepaskan kuda-kudanya. Sakura masih dalam posisinya.

"Cukup latihannya sampai sini! Arigatou ya Sakura!" Ucap Reiya sambil mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara. Sakura yang melihatnya mulai melepaskan kuda-kudanya.

"Terima kasih buat latihannya juga ya... Rei-chan!" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Kakashi istirahat tadi.

"Sensei! Lihat! Mereka sudah selesai!" Ucap Naruto kepada Kakashi yang lagi asyik membaca buku... Tau kan?

"Hoo, udah selesai toh..." Ucap Kakashi sambil melirik kedua cewek yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dan menutup bukunya.

"Gomen udah menunggu lama!" Ucap Reiya sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya (seperti orang minta tolong) sesampainya mereka berdua di tempat Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, Rei-chan!" Ucap Naruto. Dan dilanjutkan anggukan oleh Kakashi.

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke desa. Hari sudah mulai gelap." Ucap Kakashi menyadari hari mulai agak gelap.

"Ha'i!" Ucap ketiga remaja tersebut dan mereka pun kembali pulang.

Di balik pohon yang jauh, ada bayangan yang asing dari tadi mengawasi mereka. Lalu, ia tersenyum licik.

"Ketemu..."

**Hooo... Selesai xD **

**Hmm.. Seperitnya author yakin kayaknya gak ada kemajuan deh di fanfic ini... T,T **

**Review yah :3 katakan pendapat readers semua x3**

**Next chapter 5 xD**


End file.
